the powers of ice cream
by smiling Moon
Summary: Nunca, nunca, NUNCA, debes dudar de los poderes sanadores del helado. Esa es una lección que Lucy Herfilia está por aprender. "- ¿quieres venir con migo?-", "-solo si me prometes que tu novio loco no vendrá destruyendo todo a su paso y me golpeara en mi hermoso rostro, solo por hablar contigo-"


¡Hey chicos! Aquí smiling Moon con una nueva historia :D (Ni se emocionen, es un one-shot ¬¬u) da igual, el caso es que si se preguntaban ¿Por qué no he actualizado "cambio de cuerpos"? Bueno, aquí está la razón, una historia no se crea en un día u.u Este es un one-shot que también es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi nee-san *Q* sip, su cumpleaños es el 30 de octubre (unos días después del mío) y ella ama el StingXLucy, pareja que yo no apoyo tanto, pero bueeeno… ¡Hey esperen, no saquen sus armas! Si apoyan el Nalu, yo también y no por eso me voy a poner a matar a los que no lo apoyan ¬¬# y si no ven Fairy Tail… (Saca una escopeta y pone cara de asesina) véanlo. ¡Sin más preámbulos, disfruten! n.n

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima.

**the powers of ice cream**

-FURIOSA-

Esa era la palabra que mejor describía su estado de ánimo. Aunque, claro, no había que olvidar; frustrada, deprimida, a punto de matar a la primera persona que se le cruzara enfrente… la lista podía seguir así un buen rato.

Lucy soltó un suspiro un poco largo, conto hasta diez, inhalo, exhalo, trato de recordar más métodos para mantener la calma, pero al final, cuando ya no quedaban más, se decidió intentar el más efectivo. Comenzó a caminar con paso decidido y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Todo había empezado esa mañana, todo estaba normal; Juvia siguiendo a Gray con cara de acosadora sexual, Erza comiendo pastel, Jet y Droy peleando por Levi sin cerciorarse de que Gajeel ya se había acercado a molestarla causando uno que otro sonrojo en la peli-azulada, Happy viendo a Charle con corazones en los ojos mientras Wendy los observaba enternecida, Cana bebiendo su doceavo barril de cerveza y ella platicando entretenidamente con Mirajane quien insinuaba sonriente que quizás Natsu o Gray podían estar enamorados de ella.

Sip, todo tan normal como podría ser en ese gremio tan animado.

Todo estaba bien hasta que Natsu llego haciendo ruido (como siempre) gritando que estaba aburrido y que fueran a hacer algún trabajo. El trabajo era simple; atrapar a unos bandidos que habían estado perturbando la paz de una ciudad cercana.

Si, muy simple, o lo habría sido si Natsu no se hubiera puesto a quemar y destruir todo a su paso, Grey a congelar media ciudad y sobre todo si Erza no se hubiera sobre pasado con esa auto-destructividad tan típica de ella. Y es que ¿Acaso no podía ir a un trabajo sin que sus amigos destruyeran algo? ¡Habían usado casi toda la recompensa para pagar los daños causados! A ese paso no lograría pagar la renta de ese mes.

Volvió a gruñir por enésima vez, "-no pienses en eso-" se dijo a sí misma. ¡Estaba tan enojada! Normalmente solo regañaba a Natsu y a Gray y seguían con sus vidas normalmente, pero… ¡Esa era la quinta vez en esa semana! Realmente quería golpear a alguien, "-La violencia nunca es la solución-" se repitió a sí misma, una molesta voz en su cabeza le dijo "- eso no es del todo cierto-" eso la exaspero aún más "-¡Te recuerdo que justo por eso estoy tan enfadada!"- le respondió a esa voz logrando callarla. Ahh, si sus amigos no fueran tan violentos…

-¿Puede adivinar donde está la bola?- Escucho la voz de un hombre, probablemente intentando estafar a alguien con un juego de feria ¿Quién sería tan idiota para caer en eso?

- H-hee…-

Paro su andar y sus pensamientos de repente, no pudo evitar voltear la cabeza curiosa, no por el juego, sino por el idiota que estaba cayendo en él, obviamente era un truco (uno muy viejo y usado, por cierto) pero el estúpido rubio que estaba ahí siendo estafado parecía no notarlo. El hombre parecía tener al menos unos 46 años, vestía ropa formal y usaba un tonto sombrero negro de copa. Frente a él había una pequeña mesa cubierta por un mantel negro que llegaba hasta el suelo, sobre la mesa había 3 vasos de metal idénticos boca abajo y frente a ellos, uno de los idiotas más idiotas del mundo; Sting Eucliffe. Ella sabía que el rubio era idiota, pero eso ya era demasiado. El juego consistía en que el hombre ponía una pequeña pelota dentro de uno de los vasos, los ponía toda boca abajo, y el hombre cambiaba de posición los vasos varias veces. El jugador ganaba si adivinaba en cuál de los 3 estaba la pelota. Pero todo el mundo sabía que esos juegos eran un fraude. Y aun si no lo era, las probabilidades de ganar eran muy bajas. Sting eligió uno de los vasos, mientras el vendedor sonreía con autosuficiencia levantando el vaso elegido, dejando ver que la pelotita no se encontraba ahí. Sting se quejó infantilmente para luego decir: "¡una vez más!" pagándole 10 llenes al hombre del sombrero quien sonreía burlón. Ella intento aguantar la risa, pero no pudo evitarlo y olvidando su enojo, comenzó a carcajearse estruendosamente llamando la atención del rubio y del tipo del sombrero.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso rubia?- pregunto Sting molesto

-"¿rubia?"- pensó Lucy para luego decir divertida- ho, nada, solo que me parece que es muy idiota de tu parte no darte cuenta de un detalle tan crucial

- ¿He?- pregunto claramente confundido

Lucy esbozo una sonrisa burlona, se acercó al hombre del sombrero y señalándolo respondió con un; "la pelota está en su manga". Sting frunció el ceño y se acercó al hombre del sombrero amenazante, el sonrió nervioso alejándose por inercia.

***10 minutos después***

-¡Corre rubia! ¡Corree!

-¡Eso intento, maldición!

-¡pues corre más rápido!

Sting y Lucy corrían (escapaban) por la ciudad paranoicamente, bueno, en realidad Sting arrastraba a Lucy por la ciudad. Terminaron escondiéndose en un callejón.

-Rayos, ¿Tenías que actuar tan violentamente?- se quejó

- ¡Oye! El hombre intento estafarme- Respondió de la misma manera Sting

- Corrección, te estafo- corrigió la rubia- además, ¡destruiste 3 edificios!

- Pff, como sea- gruño el chico

- y además, ¿Por qué me arrastraste a tus idioteces?- pregunto Lucy

- Porque estabas cerca- respondió con simpleza

- No seas idiota, justo intentaba alejarme de la violencia innecesaria- murmuro resignada Lucy

- ¿Qué?- pregunto confundido el chico- yo solo intentaba ir a "_sugar and Candy_" a comer un helado

- ¿Enserio? Yo también- exclamo la rubia- ¿hem? ¿Quieres… venir con migo?- pregunto algo incomoda

- solo si me prometes que tu novio loco no vendrá destruyendo todo a su paso y me golpeara en mi hermoso rostro, solo por hablar contigo- respondió con simpleza, aunque por dentro se sentía igual

- ¿Novio?- pregunto confundida para luego darse cuenta de quien hablaba y sonrojarse un poco- ¿Te refieres a Natsu? ¡Él no es mi novio!

- Pues parecen- murmuro Sting con una gotita de sudor en la frente

- pff, ¡cállate y camina!- dijo comenzando a caminar

- he, por cierto, ¿Qué era eso de alejarse de la violencia innecesaria?

- mmm, te lo cuento en el camino

-Y si todo sigue así, no podre pagar la renta de este mes- término de contar Lucy

Ambos ya habían llegado a "_sugar and Candy_" y estaban comiendo cada quien un helado doble de cono. Lucy le contaba a Sting todo el problema de la violencia innecesaria, sus amigos y lo de la renta. Sting solo escuchaba pensativo lo que ella le decía.

-¿Y has pensado como seria todo sin violencia innecesaria?- pregunto el rubio sereno

- ¡Mi vida sería perfecta *Q*!- Respondió Lucy con estrellas en los ojos y cara soñadora

- seria aburrida ¬¬ -

-¿Aburrida? o.O- Lucy lo pensó un poco, se dio cuenta de que si todos en Fairy Tail fueran serios… ¡Seria como convivir con Lili todo el tiempo!- Cr-creo que tienes razón

- ¿Crees?- pregunto con autosuficiencia

- ¿Sabes que me cuesta mucho no golpearte cierto?

- Entonces hazlo- contesto tranquilamente

- ¿Perdón?- pregunto confundida

- Tus espíritus hacen todo el trabajo por ti todo el tiempo, no sé cómo soportas eso, nunca puedes desahogarte, hazlo de una vez y deja de quejarte.

-No entiendo como ayudaría eso- menciono con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Bueno…-iba a responder el adolescente cuando alguien lo interrumpió

- ¡LUCYYY!-

-¿Qué Mier…?- intento preguntar Lucy, pero de repente fue levantada en el aire por cierto gato parlante azul- ¡Oye espera! ¡No! ¡Traigo puesta una falda!

- ¡Natsu! ¡La tengo!- grito Happy sosteniendo a la rubia

Sting volteo a ver la extraña escena curioso, pero termino viendo algo más ¬w¬

No pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente al recordar que su acompañante traía puesta una falda

-¡Happy, sueltameee!-

- ¡Puño del dragón de…!- grito Natsu intentando golpear al Eucliffe, pero justo en ese momento Lucy logro zafarse del agarre de Happy - ¡¿Oye…que?!

Natsu paro antes de que su puño pudiera dar contra el rostro de su amiga, Sting también reacciono y jalo a un lado a la chica aun sonrojado.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué Mier…?- intento alegar Lucy

-¡Lucy! Aléjate de ese tipo- grito Natsu señalando al rubio, quien aún intentaba procesar la información

-¡No puedes llegar de la nada he intentar golpear a las personas!

-N-Natsu-san…

-¡Pero creí que estabas en peligro!

-¡¿Por qué creíste eso!?

-N-Natsu-san…

-¡Porque estaban juntos comiendo un helado!- Natsu se sonrojo un poco procesando lo que acababa de decir- hem, ahora que lo digo en voz alta…

-¡Natsu malo!- grito Lucy sacando un rociador de quien sabe dónde y rociándole agua

- Jejeje, Lucy está tratando a Natsu como a un gato- se burló Happy

-¡Happy malo!- grito Lucy rociándole agua a él también

-¡NOOO!- se quejó Happy dramáticamente

Al final Natsu termino dejando en paz a Lucy y Sting, siendo obligado a disculparse

-¿Qué? ¿Estás enojado?- pregunto Lucy

- prometiste que tu novio loco no vendrá destruyendo todo a su paso y me golpearía en mi hermoso rostro, solo por hablar contigo 3 - murmuro Sting casi haciendo un puchero

-Arg, entonces ¿Qué debo hacer para compensarte?- pregunto hastiada

-Desahógate

-¿Qué?

-No te soportare toda la vida, así que desahógate y deja de quejarte- contesto con simpleza- Vamos, intenta golpearme

-Estás loco, no hare eso- replico Lucy

-Bueno, no me dejas otra opción- dijo Sting sonrojándose un poco- ¿Eso es ropa interior?

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- grito Lucy comenzando a perseguirlo, Sting solo sonreía divertido, claro, hasta que volteo a ver a Lucy y se dio cuenta de que había conseguido un bate de béisbol de quien sabe donde

-¡¿Oye, que…?! ¿¡De donde sacaste eso?!- pregunto alarmado corriendo más rápido… pero la rubia era más rápida de lo que pensaba- ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ IDIOTA PERVERTIDO!

**_FIN_**


End file.
